


dream in a dream

by leticiaisnotamazing



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Bisexuality, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Lowercase, M/M, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Strangers to Lovers, endgame yukdery
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leticiaisnotamazing/pseuds/leticiaisnotamazing
Summary: hendery sempre gostou de meninas, e ele ainda gosta. mas ele gosta de meninos também, de um menino em especial, e tá tudo bem.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Original Female Character(s), Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 7





	dream in a dream

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [dream in a dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793650) by [leticiaisnotamazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leticiaisnotamazing/pseuds/leticiaisnotamazing). 



> a ideia pro plot surgiu às 5 da manhã depois de assistir o mv de dream in a dream em loop, espero que gostem! a personagem feminina não foi inspirada em ninguém, então vocês podem imaginar ela como quiserem (a da foto é só como referência pro cabelo mesmo).
> 
> tradução em inglês disponível!

-★-

quando se encontraram pela primeira vez, ela tinha o cabelo azul. não um azul qualquer, um azul bonito, que chamava a atenção mesmo seu cabelo sendo curto. foi a primeira coisa que ele reparou quando ela entrou na loja de instrumentos musicais em que ele trabalhava. com o tempo ele foi percebendo mais detalhes, como a tatuagem no braço direito ou o barulho que os chaveiros de sua mochila faziam quando ela andava. ela queria dar um violão de presente de aniversário pro seu irmão caçula, sem limite de preço, e ele mostrou o violão mais bonito da loja, que era seu favorito. depois de juntar toda sua coragem ele acabou pedindo seu número de telefone. "como é seu nome mesmo?" "é hendery" "gostei, soa legal quando você fala, henderrrrrrry". era a primeira vez que tinha tido coragem de pedir o número de uma garota e tinha realmente conseguido, ele considerou isso uma vitória. quando ele pegou o papelzinho com o número enquanto ela saia com o violão ele percebeu que ainda não sabia o nome dela. "err desculpa" "sim?" "eu não perguntei seu nome" "ahh sem problemas, meu nome é..."

-★-

quando eles se conheceram, ele estava usando um moletom rosa. claro que isso foi a primeira coisa que chamou sua atenção, já que rosa era sua cor favorita. depois de um ano trabalhando na loja de instrumentos, hendery conseguiu dinheiro o suficiente pra começar sua faculdade de música. durante esse ano sua irmã mais velha acabou se casando, e sua irmã do meio foi trabalhar em outro país. com duas bocas a menos para alimentar, seus pais trouxeram a maravilhosa notícia de que ele poderia sair do emprego e se dedicar completamente à faculdade. se não fosse por isso ele estaria trabalhando nesse exato momento, e não conversando com o estranho de moletom rosa que achou a carteira que ele tinha perdido na cantina da faculdade no dia anterior. hendery devia ter salvado algum orfanato em chamas na vida passada, só isso explicaria o fato de que sua carteira, perdida no lugar mais movimentado do campus inteiro, teria sido encontrada por uma alma bondosa que não roubou o dinheiro do aluguel, não sumiu com seus documentos e ainda o procurou para devolver (além de tudo ainda estava vestindo sua cor favorita, um anjo mesmo). depois de muito agradecer, hendery insistiu em pagar um café pra ele em forma de agradecimento. ele mesmo estava com tanta pressa de recuperar sua carteira que tinha esquecido de tomar seu café antes de sair. "meu nome é hendery" "sim, eu sei" "..." "tá nos seus documentos" "ahh claro, que cabeça a minha" "nah, não esquenta, meu nome é L..."

-★-

depois de alguns encontros, hendery podia fazer uma lista com os detalhes novos que ele descobriu sobre ela. ela tinha uma voz bonita e ria baixo, cobrindo a boca como se escondesse algo. seu signo era peixes, mesmo que ele não entendesse o que isso significa. ela colecionava chaveiros dos países que conheceu, e pendurava todos na mochila. a tatuagem do braço direito não tem significado especial, ela só fez por que achou bonita. ela era extremamente calma, amava os animais e músicas em idiomas que ela não entendia, e tinha um cheiro doce, gostoso. se apaixonar por ela foi fácil, até demais. estar com ela fazia hendery se lembrar do barulho da água do riacho perto da casa de seus avós.

-★-

depois de um tempo virou rotina os dois se encontrarem na cantina pra tomar café juntos. com o fim do primeiro semestre o café na biblioteca também entrou pra lista (mesmo sendo proibido o consumo de alimentos dentro da biblioteca, eles sentavam na mesa mais escondidinha justamente por isso). ele foi o primeiro amigo que hendery tinha feito na faculdade, já que seu colega de sala já tinha sua própria turma e eles só se viam durante as aulas. mesmo seu curso sendo diferente do de hendery, eles se davam muito bem estudando juntos e reclamando das matérias. apesar de já ter feito amigos na sua própria sala, ele preferia estudar com hendery que, apesar de nunca ter dito, se sentia grato pra caramba por isso. sua risada era alta, contagiante, e estar com ele fazia hendery se lembrar do barulho do oceano.

-★-

quando se beijaram pela primeira vez, hendery tinha acabado de deixá-la na porta de casa depois de um encontro, por mais clichê que isso pareça. o jantar tinha virado uma caminhada pela cidade, que virou os dois conversando num playground perto da casa dela. por mais que já fosse 2 da manhã e ele precisasse acordar cedo pra trabalhar, ele não queria que a noite acabasse. ela tinha gosto de menta e as mãos pequenas seguravam na nuca dele. apesar de ser seu primeiro beijo ele não estava nervoso. a primeira vez dos dois foi rápida, com medo de que os pais dela chegassem em casa e pegassem eles no pulo. ela era pequena, delicada e macia, tão inexperiente quanto ele, mas isso era bom. antes de ir embora hendery pediu ela em namoro, ela disse sim enquanto sorria grande e abraçou seu pescoço. quando os pais dela chegaram e viram a cena, os dois agiram como se ele tivesse acabado de chegar lá, e ficou tudo bem.

-★-

o primeiro beijo dos dois aconteceu na sala do apartamento do hendery, com um monte de livro esparramado e post malone tocando no fundo. ele tinha gosto de café e as mãos grandes segurando a sua nuca. hendery estaria mentindo se dissesse que não esperava isso mais cedo ou mais tarde. desde que ele entrou em sua vida, hendery começou a questionar muitas coisas que eram certezas, e sentir coisas engraçadas em momentos inusitados. naquela noite, depois de 6 meses de amizade, 2h30 em call com seu amigo de infância e 3 pesquisas no google hendery chegou a uma conclusão. hendery, 20 anos, libriano (ele ainda não sabia o que isso significava), bissexual. ao mesmo tempo que isso assustava ele, lá no fundo ele meio que já esperava que algo assim fosse acontecer. é o mesmo que se convencer de que seu sorvete favorito é o de morango mesmo sem nunca ter provado outro sabor.

-★-

namorar com ela era bom. hendery estava empolgado por seu primeiro namoro e fazia de tudo pra que fosse igual nos filmes que suas irmãs gostavam. eles andavam de mãos dadas, tomavam sorvete e faziam planos. hendery entraria pra faculdade de música e ela estudaria artes cênicas no mesmo lugar. depois da formatura eles se mudariam pros estados unidos e se tornariam muito famosos. eles viajariam o mundo e ele conheceria todos os lugares onde ela comprou seus chaveiros. depois de alguns meses hendery começou a notar que a empolgação tinha diminuído. o sorvete não era mais tão gostoso e os planos pro futuro não coincidiam mais. "mas eu não posso me mudar, eu tenho meus pais e minha vida aqui" "você não pode ficar preso aqui pra sempre, isso não vai te levar a lugar nenhum". um mês depois da formatura dela, seu pai foi transferido para seul. por mais que quisesse ir com ela e começar uma vida nova, fazer sua faculdade dos sonhos e ter mais chances de ser bem sucedido, hendery não estava pronto pra largar tudo.

-★-

ter se tornado amigo dele era uma das melhores coisas que aconteceu no seu tempo como universitário, e hendery não podia deixar isso ir por água abaixo. ele achou que depois do beijo, o clima entre eles estaria pesado. no entanto no dia seguinte, no mesmo horário, na mesma mesa escondidinha na biblioteca estava ele, com dois cafés e o maior sorriso do mundo. ele estaria mentindo se dissesse que seu coração reagiu normalmente àquela cena. hendery decidiu que antes de conversar com ele sobre o que aconteceu, ele iria debater consigo mesmo até entender o que tinha acontecido. toda essa coisa de bissexualidade era algo muito novo pra ele. depois de algumas semanas ele conseguiu organizar suas ideias e chamar ele pro seu apartamento, onde tudo começou, e conversar sobre o que aconteceu. hendery foi muito sincero e falou sobre tudo que sentia, sobre ser algo novo e sobre ainda estar confuso. ele não esperava receber um sorriso enorme e um "ah henny, você não precisa se preocupar com isso agora. quando você tiver certeza sobre o que está sentindo a gente conversa direitinho, vai ficar tudo bem. você é meu melhor amigo, não vai ficar livre de mim nunca". isso acabou sendo melhor do que o diálogo que ele repassou várias vezes em sua cabeça na noite anterior. todo o peso que ele estava carregando pareceu sumir, e ele conseguia ver naqueles olhões de jabuticaba que tudo ia, de fato, ficar bem.

-★-

por mais difícil que tenha sido no começo, se desapaixonar por ela não foi tão doloroso. é lógico que ele gostava dela, hendery não tinha dúvidas sobre isso. na semana da mudança, ela ainda tentou convencê-lo de ir com ela, que seria melhor para ele. ele disse que realmente não conseguia, e perguntou se eles continuariam mantendo contato mesmo à distância. ela achou melhor cortar tudo, o que eles tiveram foi bom mas chegou ao fim e seria mais fácil assim. no começo hendery achou uma decisão egoísta e seu coração doía sempre que ele via alguém de cabelo azul, mas com o tempo ele percebeu que foi a melhor coisa a se fazer. no dia de sua mudança ela deu um de seus chaveiros pro hendery, que deu seu boné favorito pra ela. por mais que ele tenha tentado se manter forte, ele acabou chorando algumas vezes. segundo sua irmã, assim que ele entrasse pra faculdade ele conheceria alguma garota muito interessante que mudaria sua vida. ele só esperava que ela estivesse certa.

-★-

hendery acabou descobrindo que, apesar de tudo, se apaixonar por seu melhor amigo era fácil demais. sua irmã estava certa sobre ele conhecer alguém que mudaria sua vida. esse alguém falava alto e ria mais alto ainda, era movido a café e só conseguia estudar ouvindo música. esse alguém ficava todo bobão quando via uma criança ou cachorro, e tinha medo de montanha russa. esse alguém roía a unha quando estava ansioso e fazia o melhor cafuné, gostava da cama bagunçada e todo o resto do quarto arrumado pra equilibrar. esse alguém dava os melhores beijos escondido na biblioteca ou no meio da cantina lotada, e tinha uma mão grandona que encaixava direitinho na de hendery. se você falasse pra ele há alguns meses atrás que ele estaria cada dia mais e mais apaixonado pelo seu melhor amigo ele ficaria confuso, talvez riria, "isso não é possível, certo?". errado. hendery sempre gostou de meninas, e ele ainda gosta. mas ele gosta de meninos também, de um menino em especial, e tá tudo bem. às vezes ele ainda se olha no espelho e pensa "puta que pariu hendery, você é bissexual. que doideira né?", mas de uma forma boa, não tão confuso quanto antes. não tem como ele achar que isso é errado enquanto ele tá usando o moletom rosa com o cheiro do seu namorado enquanto o mesmo corre pelo apartamento dos dois atrás da cachorrinha deles. você não escolhe quem você vai amar, mas se pudesse hendery escolheria ele todas as vezes possíveis, nessa vida e nas próximas.

-★-

**Author's Note:**

> é a primeira vez que eu termino de desenvolver algum plot e realmente posto, kudos e comentários são bem vindos
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/moonchildyuta)


End file.
